Hint for Justice's Life
by Ark2012
Summary: Nanako is dead, and her killer would walk free. Could Yu Narukami make the right choice in the face of his loss? If only there was a hint to guide him on the right path... One Shot.


Author's note: Hey all! This is my very first fanfic, and it was born when I was playing through p4g for the umpteenth time. It just occurred to me, why would Yu dissuade the team from killing Nametame? Up until then, there was no hint whatsoever at Nametame's innocence, and let's face it, Yu just lost Nanako, so he's gotta be in a bad mood to say the least. So I just thought up this scenario where Yu actually has a piece of concrete evidence of Nametame's innocence. Well, enjoy and review! ( and sorry in advance if Yu seems ooc. I just don't think Yu should be completely stoic as the game makes him to be)

_Character's thoughts_

'Conversation between persona and owner'

"spoken words"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 5th, 2011

Yu stared at the television, hardly believing his eyes while the familiar image faded from the screen. When he had received the second letter, he had never thought that the threat would realized that early.

_ Nanako..._ Spinning on his heels, Yu dashed to the door of the interrogation room and slammed his fist onto the door repeatedly.

"Uncle! Uncle! Open the door dammit!" Silence reigned, the door unyielding. It seems that despite his words, Adachi has left his supposed "post" by the door.

"Dammit... Dammit..." Yu backed up a step, panting heavily, tears streaming down his face. Countless memories flashed through his mind, memories of making paper flowers, playing hide and seek in Junes, comforting her on the Flood Plain...

_ "Welcome home, Big Bro!"_

Sraosha keened in despair. Yu took a deep breath and prepared to throw his weight on the door once more.

'Allow me...' A deep voice intoned from within him. Quickly switching Sraosha for Thor, Yu took a quick step and threw a straight kick at the door with his now amplified strength.

BAM!

The door stood strong, not even an extra scratch on it showed. Yu tensed, ready to throw another kick.

'Yu.'

BAM!

'Yu!'

BAM!

'NARUKAMI!' Yu paused at the sound of his last name. Not that he haven't hear it before, but he has never heard Izanagi refer to him as such. But that wasn't enough to calm him down. The door was definitely out of the question, so he turned around like a caged beast, looking for another way out.

'Yu. You must calm down! This isn't helping anyone...'

But Yu wasn't listening. His eyes had just rested on the tv in the room with him.

'Yu... You can't be thinking of...'

'Why not? Norn can keep me invigorated, and I have more than enough healing Personas. The sooner I can get to Nanako, the better.'

'YU! You're not thinking...!'

Ignoring Izanagi's words, Yu has already stuffed his head through the screen and...

...got stuck at the shoulders. The tv wasn't quite as small as the one in his room, but it was just a bit too small for him to fit through. Growling to himself, he looked down at the world in which Nanako was in right now. The world which he wished to charge into. For some reason, the sight below him seemed awfully familiar...

_ Where have I seen this before? This sight... No, this isn't the time for that mystery..._

Pulling his head out of the tv, Yu frowned to himself. It seemed like there was really no other choice but to wait. Taking a deep breath, Yu sat down and drummed his fingers on the table. Surely the rest of the team had seen the Midnight Channel by now. They would be on their way.

'Finally. You're using your head...' Izanagi sighed in relief.

The minutes passed by...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 3rd, 2011

"Why, with a tv this size, this man can escape anytime he wants. Although once he enters the other world,he may find there's no way out..." Naoto muttered, seemingly calm. But there was a gleam in her eyes that would have placed her shadow's crazed expression to shame.

The rest of the team had varying reactions. Yosuke and Kanji both fell silent, their eyes spelling murder, while the rest of the girls looked at their teammates nervously.

Chie broke the silence: "Na-Naoto-kun, you can't possibly be suggesting..."

Nobody responded to her unfinished question, but the atmosphere was answer enough. Yu stood still, his eyes staring at Nametame like voids about to swallow an unfortunate soul.

'Do it...' Chernobog whispered at the back if Yu's head, his voice as sharp as daggers. 'Do it, and avenge her...' Izanagi shifted uncomfortably. Thor growled in consent. And Sraosha remained silent, too consumed with grief to respond. The sea of souls within Yu was tense, and none of the other Persona dared to move.

Grief. Pain. Fury. These emotions ran wild within Yu despite his ever- stoic appearance. Chernobog chuckled darkly, feeding off those emotions.

'Do it...' Yu's arms rose as he took a step closer to Nametame.

'Do it...' Strong hands grabbed the kidnapper's collar and forcefully lifted him up, ignoring his feeble struggles.

'Kill the murderer...' Nametame was incapacitated by fear as he gazed into the grey voids in Yu's eyes.

'Give him a taste of his own salvation...' Nametame's back was against the tv, his hands trying vainly to grab onto some form of support.

Behind Yu, Yosuke and Kanji stood in front of the girls, stopping them from interfering. Chie was watching with a terrified expression. Naoto turned aside yet kept her eyes trained on her Sempai. Rise and Yukiko were looking away, slightly shivering. Kanji kept his eyes on the girls, a heavy scowl on his face, while Yosuke watched with a grim expression.

"You see that Saki-sempai? We caught your murderer, and he's getting his just desserts..." The words were barely a sigh when they left Yosuke's lips, yet Yu heard them and paused.

"Saki...Konishi..." Yu murmured to himself. Nametame, taking advantage of Yu's distraction, pulled himself from the Fool's grasp and crawled into a corner where he collapsed, shivering and whimpering. Yu's face showed no sign that he even noticed that.

'What are you doing?! Kill the murderer! Kill him!' Chernobog snarled. Yu mentally shook his head, denying the Black God his demand of blood.

'What's wrong Yu?' Izanagi asked, concerned about his partner's sudden pause.

'The shopping district... The Konishi Liquor store... That's what we saw in the police station...'

'I beg your pardon?'

'When I stuffed my head into that tv, I thought the place looked familiar. It's the shopping district alright. Saki's dungeon, and the place where Yosuke faced his shadow.'

'But that means...'

'Yeah. Chances are Saki-sempai was thrown in in the station. What are the chances that Nametame could be in the station alone with Saki?'

'Next to zero I guess. So that means it's highly unlikely that Nametame killed Saki-sempai." Izanagi concluded.

_ Another killer... When will this end? We've been doing this wild goose chase ever since Kubo_. Suddenly Yu felt very tired.

"Partner? What happened? Are you gonna put him in or not?" Yosuke's question brought him back to reality. Heaving a heavy sigh, Yu turned around to face his friends.

"No, we can't put him in. We're missing something..."


End file.
